


A Toast to Us

by Renaski



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunken sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaski/pseuds/Renaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking away his problems wasn't something Percy was proud of, neither was having sex with some stranger at the bar, but he needed a break somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast to Us

Percy isn't particularly fond of drinking away his problems. But sometimes life just overwhelms him too much, and he needs a break. He _was_ planning on drinking with his buddy Jason, but he cancelled out last minute for his girlfriend. Now, Percy is alone at a bar near his apartment building, drinking cheap beer while watching a rerun of a FIFA match at around 11 P.M.

Well, things haven't exactly driven down the right lane in Percy's life lately (pun fully intended). A month ago, Percy's now-ex-girlfriend, Annabeth, broke up with him because she felt like he was using her for sex back then. Percy didn't mean for her to feel like that—he loved everything about her, really—but she didn't feel comfortable having any more than a couple of kisses from him, so he respected her space and settled for being friends. He hasn't exactly moved on yet, but he's getting there. At least he and Annabeth are still friends, and more or less awkward. A week ago Percy's mother passed away from overwhelming stress. Percy had tried his best to support and help her, since his step-father had died from a lockdown at the school he worked at. He even contacted his rich biological father (which was a pain to find) that disappeared from his life at a young age to send over some money to support his mother through life. In the end, Percy's mother still passed reluctantly, and he was— _is—_ miserable. He isn't very religious, but if there's a God, he prays to that God that his mother is safe and happy.

So, here Percy is, twenty-four years old and drowning himself in poison. A drunk middle-age man with a tie too tight around his neck staggers past his seat at the bar. Percy watches as the man angrily blabbers nonsense about a fly in his drink.

Percy turns his attention somewhere else. In a corner of the bar, a group of underage teenagers sitting in a booth harass a waitress. Everything feels hazy and his urge to stand up for the girl dissipates the moment his gaze flickers somewhere else. A group of girls with obviously dyed hair and too much makeup is staring at him while talking to each other. He meets a few of their eyes, and one of the girls says something he can't hear, the rest of the group erupting in laughter that strangely reminds Percy of helicopters. The rave music in the background sounds like only misplaced beats and too much of a girl gasping with vulgar lyrics every now and then.

Percy sighs and orders a shot of Jägermeister, as it is the only thing that comes to mind other than more of the beer he was drinking earlier. He takes a mouthful of the liqueur, holding the liquid in his mouth and a quarter down his throat to get used to the burn before swallowing the whole load. He's glad that choking on a quarter as a kid has weakened his gag reflex.

"You're not going to get anywhere near drunk with only one of those," a dry voice says beside him. Percy doesn't look to his right to avoid the embarrassment of listening to a conversation that he is not a part of. About two minutes later of silence near Percy, a hand pokes his right shoulder.

"I suppose I was wrong to think you could hold your liqueur," says the same voice. Percy turns his head to face a boy who looks no older than nineteen. The boy has ruffled black hair and dark brown eyes that look black in the dim lighting of the bar, his slightly curly hair reaching the crook of his neck and a nonchalant expression on his pale face, accommodating the deathly beauty to his dark features. The classical bad-boy look, but no leather jacket to go with his skull t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The boy is also painfully thin. Percy gets the impression that this kid is just reckless and looking for a challenge.

"I don't suppose you'll put your money where your mouth is," Percy challenges. He can't help it; he can't resist a good challenge.

The boy smirks slightly and asks a passing bartender for two Jägermeister shots. The bartender stares at him suspiciously, but doesn't bother asking for his ID. As he waits for the shots to be made, he turns back to Percy.

"You realize this will most likely end with us both piss drunk, right?" he asks with one eyebrow raised, sitting on the empty stool beside Percy.

"That's what I came here for," Percy replies, offering a smile. "Name's Percy."

The boy looks a little surprised that Percy offered his name, but quickly regains his posture. "Nico," he informs.

The bartender sets down two shot glasses of the alcohol in front of Nico. He takes one of the glasses and slides the other one over to Percy.

Percy holds his glass up to his mouth. "On your mark," he says, smirking mischievously—something he's perfected in his years of sassy retorts.

Nico stares for a second before raising his glass up as well. He says a simple "go" and both males start gulping down the shot. At the same time, they put down their glasses and glance at each other.

"I guess it's a draw," Percy laughs. The corners of Nico's mouth twitch.

The two take a couple more shots of something Percy can't name, and when Nico orders Mind Erasers, Percy's all for it.

When Percy looks back at the television above the bar, he notices that they have been challenging each other for an hour. He feels dizzy, and laughs at a player tripping over another on the screen. He knows that both he and Nico are drunk, but he couldn't care less. He could probably walk back to his apartment safely, but he's not sure about Nico.

When he looks back to the boy he's concerned about, the question he prepared dies before he can open his mouth. Nico's eyes are glazed over, half-lidded and adding on to the mystery of those almost-obsidian orbs, his face flushed slightly due to his intoxication, and his mouth open slightly. Percy faintly wonders if that's lust in Nico's eyes, and if they're directed at Percy. Not that he minds.

Percy realizes he doesn't mind _at all._ He's never thought of himself as gay, or bisexual, and he doesn't have a problem with homosexuals, but he's never really looked at another male _like that_. He finds himself doing so right now. Nico isn't unattractive, but it's more like you don't notice his attractive features until you get a good look. Percy finds himself really wanting to kiss those thin lips of Nico's, but that's probably just the alcohol speaking.

Nico takes action. He leans forward swiftly and connects their lips. It takes Percy's buzzed brain two seconds before it responds with kissing back. The kiss is innocent until Percy wants more and licks Nico's bottom lip. Nico opens his mouth immediately and the kissing shifts to making out, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Percy finds that he really likes this. He grabs the back of Nico's neck to drag him closer ad Nico moves off his stool to press against Percy.

In hindsight, Percy really shouldn't be making out with some stranger he met at a bar, but he doesn't come close to thinking of the consequences because he's only focused on Nico and his tongue.

When they pull away for oxygen, both panting and keeping their eyes locked on each other, Percy says, "My apartment's down the street," because yes, Percy is an idiot that is listening to his dick rather than his conscience.

Nico nods and both of them hightail it out of the bar and over to Percy's apartment. They stagger down the sidewalk, and Percy hopes in the back of his mind that no police officers are nearby and no one notices. He notices he'a about a head taller than Nico, and really wonders how old this guy is. They arrive at Percy's floor relatively quickly, Percy wanting to throw up after the elevator ride. He fiddles with his keys a bit before finding his apartment key. Quickly opening the door and closing it behind Nico, he goes back to attacking Nico's lips and pressing him against the door. He hears a lock clicking in place and guesses that Nico locked it. The whole situation screams danger, Percy knows, but he doesn't want this to stop.

Nico slides a hand up Percy's shirt, and Percy can't help but sigh contently at the cold fingers making their way up his torso. He attempts to drag Nico to the bedroom, or at least the couch, without breaking the kiss but he trips over a pair of sandals he discarded near the entrance that morning. Swearing under his breath, he kicks the shoes away, as well as his own. Nico laughs at his frustration, taking off his shoes as well and dropping them behind him. Percy sticks his tongue out at him before dragging him by the wrist to the bedroom.

In the blue (Percy's favourite colour) bedroom, Percy strips himself of his shirt, yanking off Nico's as well. He pushes the paler boy down on the double bed and works on licking the boy's neck. Percy's never been in a relationship with another guy before, so he has no idea how gays have sex.

"I have no clue how to fuck you," Percy admits, grinning into Nico's skin drunkenly.

Nico huffs. "Don't get up to Google it." He wraps his legs around Percy's waist to make a point as well as bring him down to rub their clad crotches together. Percy can't help but moan a little at the friction with Nico.

He continues kissing, biting, and licking Nico's neck, leaving as many hickeys as he pleases, their crotches still moving against each other. Percy goes on instinct and his basic knowledge of sex (admittedly, he's still a virgin, since he was planning on Annabeth being his first, but that never happened) and leaves a trail of kisses to Nico's right nipple, licking the erect nub. Every gasp and moan that comes out of Nico's mouth encourages his boner.

Nico drags his head back up for a sloppy kiss (his breath reeks of alcohol, but so does Percy's so he doesn't complain) before pushing Percy off. Percy is hit with a wave of disappointment that Nico may not want to go all the way. The unintentional pout on his face vanishes when Nico moves off the bed to kneel on the floor in front of Percy, beckoning Percy closer to the edge of the bed with a finger—and Percy can't help but think that's hot. He does as Nico wants and sits in front of Nico, growing more self-conscious at the size of the bulge in his jeans. Nico zips down his fly and opens the flap of his boxers to pull out his dick. Percy pants harder at the thought of a blow job from Nico, which the other boy does immediately.

Every lick of Nico's tongue on his length sends a shiver all around Percy's back. He gasps when Nico brings his member into his mouth, looking down with half-lidded eyes that show off his long eyelashes beautifully. Percy tries his best not to buck into Nico's mouth; he wants that hot wetness of the boy's mouth completely down his member and not just halfway. He fails holding back, grabbing Nico by the hair to encourage him to fit as much as he can. Nico gets the message and bobs his head once before sinking his mouth around three quarters of Percy's dick. It makes Percy's gasp evolve into a moan as he strengthens his grip on Nico's silky black hair.

When Percy feels himself close to his climax, he gently drags Nico off his cock. He orders Nico to lay down on the bed and take off his jeans while he rummages through the drawer while thinking around the toxic in his brain.

Nico obeys, laying down on the bed on his back and shimmying his jeans and underwear off and kicking them to the end of the bed. When he sees Percy looking between a condom and a small bottle of lube, he rolls his eyes and says, "Anal sex, Percy."

The taller male gets the idea, but takes both. "No offence, but I don't wanna catch anything," he explains to a confused Nico.

"None taken, though I'm clean," Nico replies. "I don't exactly trust strangers either, so I understand. I'd appreciate it if you hurried up and fucked me, though."

Hearing filthy words coming from Nico makes Percy want to fuck him without preparation right there and then, and he throws away the condom without a second thought. He slicks three fingers with lube because he doesn't want to hurt the smaller boy, and slides one slowly up his tight entrance. The boy underneath him squirms a bit, but doesn't complain, so Percy slowly added another once he stopped squirming, making scissoring motions with the two fingers. Oh, the knowledge the Internet carried when it came to sex.

Mixes of English and what sounds like Italian spill out of Nico's mouth, and Percy faintly hears "more," so he adds the third finger and moves all three around, causing the Italian to moan. Percy finds the way he curses in English and Italian to be what he can only describe as sexy. He fingers Nico a bit more, touching Nico's cock to add bonus pleasure for the boy.

Percy slides his fingers out of the prepped hole when Nico warns him of coming, slicking up his painfully hard cock with lube and positioning himself at the other's entrance. He leans forward and adds more hickeys to Nico's decorated neck and chest while slowly sliding into the boy.

The pleasure of Nico's tightness and the wetness of the now-warm lube around his cock brings Percy close to his edge. In the back of his mind, he faintly thinks of this like a boiled cob of corn covered with butter. He blames the alcohol for his weird references, but he knows he sobered up long ago.

Percy thrusts in and out of Nico, moans, groans, and curses spill out of both their mouths.

It's not long before Nico comes, painting both their stomach with his seed, Percy following just a thrust later. Percy collapses on the smaller male, from exhaustion of the long night or from his release, he doesn't know. He lays there for a while on Nico, both panting and covered in sweat.

After a few minutes of lying atop of Nico, Percy pulls out and lays down beside him.

"That was..." Percy breathes out, the words coming out as a whisper.

Nico turns to Percy and snuggles into his chest. "I found it amazing," he murmurs tiredly.

Percy nods and cuddles the smaller boy. "It'd be great if we could do that more often." He knows that Nico probably only did this because he's drunk, but he wants a chance with the guy.

Nico hums into his skin. "We could get off on another foot for a proper relationship, if you want."

Percy smiles and scoots down a bit to face Nico properly. "Percy Jackson," he says charmingly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nico di Angelo." Nico grins, snuggling back into his spot in Percy's chest. "Pleased to be of your acquaintance."

“A toast to the awkward start of a relationship,” Percy says, lifting up his hand and pretending it carries a glass.

“Cheers,” Nico mumbles, already half asleep.

Maybe Nico could turn his whole life back to the right lane of the street--make things a little better. He kisses Nico goodnight and thinks of this while drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I know nothing about alcohol. \\(o v o)/ First time writing smut--hopefully it wasn't too bad. As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
